A monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) is characterized by applying a GSG (ground signal ground) probe or GS/SG (ground signal/signal ground) probe to the RF probe pad of the MMIC. The transmission line of the MMIC is provided with an extraction line. The RF probe pad is connected to one end of this extraction line. In the MMIC, it is desirable to reduce circuit loss of the extraction line.